Noche en Fumbari
by Anna.K-chan
Summary: generalromance


Noche en Fumbari.

por Anna.K-chan

Era una dulce noche de verano en Fumbari ,la brisa cálida y el cielo estrellado ,todo perfecto.

era agradable estar acostada bajo ese gran árbol del cementerio .Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos tras su cabeza .Por alguna razón estaba contenta ,sabia que algo bueno ocurriría pronto.

pero no pensó que fuera así de rápido.

¿?: así que aquí estabas-dijo una voz cerca de ella

Anna: sí, aquí siempre estuve-lo dijo sin abrir los ojos

¿?:te buscaba hace mucho rato-se oía preocupado pensó la chica

Anna: y para que tanto me buscabas

¿?:por que quería verte-dijo con su usual sonrisa

Anna abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con los de su prometido a pocos centímetros de ella

esto la hizo sonrojarse

Yho: porque te sonrojas?-movió su cabeza como tratando de comprender el porque del color carmín de su prometida

Anna: y...para que querías verme???

Yho: porque la cena esta lista! por que otra razón seria ???

la chica se paro rápido avergonzada de creer que el chico de los auriculares naranjos le diría algo romántico en vez de ir a buscarla para cenar.

Anna: ahhhh(suspiro)ya voy -y comenzó a caminar

Yho: espérame-corrió tras ella y se puso a caminar a su lado

pasaron unos minutos sin que alguien rompiera el silencio hasta que el de cabellos disparatados comenzó a charlar 

Yho: oye Anna?

Anna: dime

se adelanto comenzó a caminar de espaldas para mirar a su compañera

Yho: que hacías tan solita ahí en la colina?-dijo con aire de preocupación ,esto a ella la cautivaba ,le encantaba cada expresión de su prometido

Anna: (se sonrojo y despertó del pequeño transe del que se encontraba ,y sonrió sin querer)nada

Para Yho ,ver a su querida Anna sonreír era maravilloso ,pero no entendía por que no podía decírselo sin decir una estupidez ,reírse nerviosamente o como había hecho minutos atrás, cambiar de tema.

Yho: como que nada ,saliste de la pensión sin avisarme donde irías ni cuando llegarías -le dio la espalda a Anna y cruzo los brazos .-eso no se le hace al futuro marido-camino con aires de suficiencia y poniendo cara de molesto.

la rubia paro en seco "porque dijo eso"-pensó.-su cara se torno de una sonrisa a incomprensión de las palabras del joven.

él noto que ahora caminaba solo ,miro para todos lados ,se dio vuelta y miro a la chica.

Yho: te ocurre algo Anna ??? dije algo malo????

Anna: no(comenzó a caminar)...no pasa nada (siguió su camino con la mirada puesta en el suelo)

el silencio no le gustaba ,pensó que otra vez había metido la pata con sus ridículos comentarios .pensó que tal vez había molestado a Anna ,eso de decirle que eso no se le hacia al "futuro marido"pareció molestarle.

pronto llegaron a casa ,estaba todo en la mas absoluta penumbra .

Anna: Buenas noches !!-sin mirar a yho ,se dirigió casi como el correcaminos a su habitación ,ni siquiera le dio tiempo al chico para despedirse.

ya solo en la estancia ,pensó en lo rara que se puso ella después de su comentario hasta que de pronto como un rayo que se le hubiera caído en la cabeza entendió (según él) del porque Anna se sorprendió de sus palabras.

Yho:(se dio un golpe con la mano en la frente ) CLAROOOO!!! como fui tan estúpido para no darme cuenta!!!!!.

y partió como alma en pena al cuarto de la Itako.

toc ,toc!!!! sonó la puerta de la habitación

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anna no había podido dormir , fueron los palabras de yho las que retumbaban su cabecita

"futuro marido".sonrió a la luna que se veía por la ventana- "Yho...de verdad me dijiste que serias mi futuro marido"-ya sabia que pronto serian marido y mujer pero el que él lo hubiera confirmado y tratando de hacerse respetar por la ausencia de ella había hecho que el corazón le latiera con fuerza- "de verdad has pensado en mi como tu esposa"-pensó,.sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta. obviamente supo que era su prometido y sin saber porque se metió bajo las sabanas de su futon y se dio la vuelta .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yho: permiso(abrió la puerta buscando con la mirada a la chica que le robaba el pensamiento)Annnniiiiiiittttttaaaaa!!!!(dijo en susurros) estas despierta?????

como pensó que no lo estaba se arrodillo al lado de la espalda de Anna y puso una mano en el hombro de la itako .

Yho: Annita debo hablar contigo ,despierta por favor.

como ya no le quedaba de otra se giro y miro haciéndose la recién despertada y se restregó los ojos

Anna: que ocurre??? estaba durmiendo yho ,no puede esperar a mañana????

Yho: no!!!!-dijo con decisión-esto hay que hablarlo ahora que hay solución

Anna: (se sentó en su futon)que pasa-ya estaba muy preocupada.

Yho: ya se porque te enojaste con lo que dije de camino a casa y porque te fuiste al cementerio a pensar y todo eso.

Anna: "oh,oh me habrá descubierto", "se habrá dado cuenta que me gusta"-pensó -Haber dime que es lo que por fin te diste cuenta.-trato de poner una cara de superioridad.

Yho: es que no te quieres casar conmigo ,por eso te escapaste y te paraste en seco con mi comentario-puso sus manos en sobre sus rodillas y bajo la cabeza ,lo único que quería era llorar ,pero eso no ocurriría no podía dejar que ella viera esa faceta de él ,ella pensaría que era débil.

Anna: ....

Yho: que !! por que no dices nada ,es porque tengo razón verdad?

Anna: jajajajajajaja jajajajajaja (no podía parar de reír ,como él pudo pensar eso ,era todo lo contrario a lo que ella sentía)

Yho: por que te ríes?? no es gracioso!!!! mañana mismo voy a romper el compromiso a casa de mis abuelos ,para que seas libre de una vez .

esto a Anna la callo inmediatamente no podía dejar que su único amor le hiciera eso.

Anna: ahhh(suspiro) no puedo creer esto

Yho: que es lo que no puedes creer??

Anna: que seas tan tonto

Yho: ah?????

Anna: a decir verdad los dos somos tontos.

Yho :explícame por que ya no entiendo nada

Anna:(le tomo las manos) es que no te das cuenta???-lo miro profundamente a los ojos

Yho: (se puso rojo con la mirada de ella)de que???-ya no sabia que pensar estaba muy confundido

se acerco a él le tomo el rostro y le dio un beso corto pero dulce.esto hizo latir a mil por hora el corazón del shaman ,que era lo que estaba pasando ,se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Yho: po..po..porque hiciste eso?????

Anna:(poniendo un puchero) no te gusto

Yho:(tomándole las manos a la itako)cla..claro que si ,pero no entiendo del porque de eso

Anna: eso fue porque ...te amo... Yho Asakura -lo miro dulcemente

Yho: (esto lo puso feliz era lo que había querido oír hace muchos años)entonces por que estabas así de camino a casa?

Anna: porque estaba confundida ,pensaba que tu no me quieres.

Yho: yo...

Anna: (se levanto y camino a la ventana ,el titubeo del chico la hizo pensar que lo que había dicho era cierto)veo que ahora yo tenia razón.

pero de pronto unos fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura de la chica

Yho: tienes razón ,yo no te quiero-la giro hacia él y puso su frente sobre la de ella-la verdad...es que ...yo siempre te he ...amado..mi Annita .^- ^

Anna:(subió la mirada para encontrarse frente a frente a la de él)lo dices en serio?

Yho: como nunca antes lo había hecho

Anna: entonces no cancelaras el compromiso?

Yho: solo si no haces una cosa 

Anna: que??

Yho: solo si no me besas. ^-^

Anna: eres un fresco Yh...¬¬

pero no termino de decirlo pues él ya había tomado cartas en el asunto y la besaba como siempre quiso hacerlo.

con todo el amor del mundo.

FIN

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

n/a

este es un fic. corto es que quise escribir algo de shaman king y la idea vino sola mientras escribía.

espero que les guste .les juro que haré mejores esta solo fue una prueba además me estoy que dando dormida .espero reviews para que me digan si les gusto o no y si tienen sugerencias las aceptare con gusto ya que soy nueva en esto de subir fanfic al ciber espacio.

de antemano muchísimas gracias.

se despide su fiel servidora

Anna.K-chan 


End file.
